


Morning Sexy Time

by KissaChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissaChan/pseuds/KissaChan
Summary: WARNING: This fanfic is SMUT. Please don’t read if you are under 18 years old.
How would you imagine yourself waking up with Jumin Han? **Well, I imagine him doing this often ;)**





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fanfic is really short since I want it to be simple and just to write what I imagine waking up with Jumin Han ;)

You opened your eyes because of the pleasant feeling you felt as someone planted soft but wet kisses at the back of your neck.  
  
"Mmmm..." you arched your neck just to stretch yourself but  the man behind you chuckled and traced the side of your neck to your  right ear using the tip of his tongue. He might thought that you are  giving him more access to ravish your sensitive neck.  
  
You suddenly felt his right hand went under your nighties  and started fondling your breasts and tease your nipples with his  fingers.  
  
"Good morning, (Y/N)..." you can feel his hot breath as he said your name with his deep sexy voice.  
  
"J-Jumin..."  
  
"Sorry if I woke you up." You felt his manhood as he rubbed  his crotch area slowly on your butt, letting you know how much he  wanted you right now.  
  
"You're so naughty, Jumin..." you suddenly moaned when you  felt his right hand inside your undies and his fingers doing slow  circles on your clit. You suddenly felt the heat inside your body  starting to build up.  
  
"You get wet so easily..." he whispered on your right ear  and teasingly left a bite. Then he licked your earlobe while he moved  his fingers in a fast pace.  
  
"Ahhnnn..." you instinctively raised your right leg to give  him more access between your thighs. Jumin's effect on you never ceased  since the first time you saw him. You returned the favor by grabbing  his hardened cock and started to move your hand up and down beneath his   boxers.  
  
"Damn, it felt so good..."  
  
He abruptly left your wet thighs to remove his boxer. Then  he hurriedly removed your panties, held your right leg and ease his   manhood inside of you.  
  
You both moaned each others name as the sudden pleasure consumed both of you. He's manhood felt so hot and hard inside you.  
  
"My (Y/N)... does it feel good?" He started thrusting in and out of you slowly as he teased your right nipple with his fingers.  
  
"Yes... ahnn.." you placed your right hand at the back of his head to give him more access to your chest.  
  
"Just like that..."  
  
He kept on thrusting in a slow pace that drives you insane.  Because you're too shy to let Jumin know that you want him to move fast  and hard inside you but you are afraid that he might think that you're   demanding.  
  
You moaned in a mixture of pleasure and wanting more. But  looks like your lover knew you so well, he started to increase his pace.  
  
"J-Jumin-"  
  
"Hungry for me, my (Y/N)?" He then teased your clit while planting wet kisses to your shoulder.  
  
"I-I'm not...!" you moaned out loud.  
  
"Let's see," Jumin started doing circle motions on your  clit while grinding in and out of you in a fast pace. You arched your  back and opened your mouth.  
  
He kept on doing it until you felt that you're about to reach your climax.  
  
"Fuck, (Y/N)... Don't clench me too hard," Jumin cursed as  he groaned. He's trying not to reach the peak just yet but looks like he   can't hold it anymore.  
  
"Jumin... please. Let's both-" you didn't able to finish  your sentence as Jumin thrust faster and harder inside of you, until you   both shouted each others name as you both reached the climax.  
  
Jumin hugged you from behind after both of your heavy  breathing subsided. "Sorry if I woke you up, my princess." He smiled and  kissed your exposed shoulder.  
  
You smiled back and reached for his cheek. "It's fine. I don't mind at all..."  
  
Jumin suddenly gave that naughty smirk of his. "Oh really?"  He grabbed and lifted you from the bed, going to the bathroom. "How  about another round?"  
  
"P-Put me down! J-Jumin, you'll be late--"  
  
"I don't mind being late.  As long as I can spend more time  with you and..." Jumin placed you at the edge of the bath tub. "And I  can repeatedly own you, _until you lose consciousness_."


End file.
